This invention covers a hermetically-resealing injected plastic dispensing lid to be applied to a box-package of the laminated type with at least one plastic coating on one of its faces, said box-package being for containing products such as solids in powder or grain form for foodstuff use, chemical products or animal food.
One example of said packages is what is known as Gable Top, made in the United States of America, commonly used for selling solid products such as processed cereals.